


Neptune's Moon

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Alad V, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, The Jovian Concord, mostly alad v being himself and accidentally hurting his bae in the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: I'm only honest when it rainsIf I time it right, the thunder breaksWhen I open my mouthI wanna tell you but I don't know howI'm only honest when it rainsAn open book, with a torn out pageAnd my inks run outI wanna love you but I don't know how-Neptune





	Neptune's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Jupiter's Sun

"Cursed thing."

Alad V grumbled to himself as he carried one too many data pads in hand, struggling to keep them all in his grasp as he sidestepped domestik drones that idly swept the pristine floors of the new Gas Cities. It was a long time coming but after years of negotiating and working out new... Deals, he was finally able to update his beloved labs and its neighboring buildings. Crisp, pristine, and yet none of that mattered to him as he constantly had to send repair drones out to fix broken cat walks and ripped holes. This was supposed to be a turning point for him. This was supposed to be his break back into the board. Yet now he's buckled under the pressure of his so called "partner". He wanted to scream. He wanted to take his hideous creations and smother them to dust. But he couldn't. Lest he fear the looming beast over his city to tear it down limb by limb and sever him of the only solitude he has. His only solace. His only home. He didn't notice how tight his grip was until one of the pads shattered in his hand. It shocked him out of his thoughts, a rigid stop as glass scattered around his feet. He stood in silence, the ambient groan of sentients and beeps of drones as they sucked up the shards, as if it was insignificant garble to be swallowed. How did he allow this to happen. Why did he let this happen again.

When will he learn.

Alad sucked in a breath, staring at the tall ceiling, looking for a sign, any sign. His eyes were drawn to the faint static of a broken panel. Huh. How did that happen? A circuit break perhaps? However the closer he looked, the more he realized what _exactly_ that panel was.

Dropping everything in hand, he rushed towards the main lobby of his lab. The shutters were opened. Oh no.

He turned a corner and saw the familiar orange door wide open, and inside, nothing.

No engineers. No Amalgams. Not even a Sentient. The place was looted and empty. Alad's gaze dropped slightly. As if he was disappointed almost. Was he looking for a way out? Was he... _actually_ hoping a Tenno was still there?

Nonsense. He wanted this. He _needed_ this. This partnership will see it's way through. Even if his so called 'partner' wasn't who he thought they were.

It still felt like the same old lab. No matter the cosmetic face lift. He sat at the computer idly as he crunched away the numbers. The Demolysts failed again and he needed to rework the learning algorithm and fast. "CT, get me the tape from the last test run."

The Cephalon quickly fetched the tape and set it up on a large projector behind Alad's workspace. Leaning into his hand, the man gazed idly at the screen, waiting to see what exactly went wrong. "Mmm. CT, skip forward a bit." The Cephalon complied.

The video sped up slightly, slowing down towards the tail end of the first conduit. There's the Demolyst about to explode and-

His eyes widened when he saw the Warframe. She...

"CT, pause the tape."

He stared at the still image. A Mag in metallic pinks and blues. He was quite familiar with the Tenno and their pretentious concern for fashion, but this frame. She was covered in Corpus regalia. She wielded Corpus made weaponry. But what really got him. Was the Opulas Robe that adorned her. The one... He gave her.

He couldn't even recognize his own voice. A mere utter of her name and he would lose himself. It's been days- no. Months since he last saw that elusive Warframe. She was one of a kind. Limited Edition. She was like no Warframe he's seen before. She could think and speak for herself. She wasn't a drone for the Lotus- no. She... Could think for herself, act, for herself. Something he wished he could do right now.

Never did he thought he'd envy a Warframe quite like her.

"Roll the tape CT." He needed to see what happened. If not for the data report but because he got to see _her_ again. A creature so fascinating that he wasn't quite sure if he loathed or...

"Pause."

He couldn't.

She was a monster, a brute of Orokin creation made to ruin him and his brethren. To take his merchandise and destroy it. To tear him down and ruin everything he worked for.

Yet why did he wish he could see her?

A face so cold. Emotionless. Empty. If anything, there wasn't anything there to resemble a face. Yet how warm it felt when she laid it in his hands. He could of snapped her neck or crushed the glass adorning her helm. Yet he didn't. He raised a hand to his face, covering his eyes from the blinding Jupiter sun. Everything was falling apart around him like shambles. He couldn't take this kind of self retribution right now. He needed a break.

Getting up slowly, he ran his fingers along the desk as he made way towards the foyer of his lab. It felt cold and stark. He furrowed his brows as he glanced at the holofeeds placed around the hallways. His face plastered on all of them. How sick he felt knowing that all the men that put their lives on the line for him will fall prey to another hive-mind. Another infestation of his creation. How many times will he continue making this same mistake? Why did he think this would be different? As if that time he nearly had to sever his arm from that Technocyte Virus was anything to show for his hubris.

Walking by a second hallway, he paused. Taking a few steps back he looked to see another one of his biolabs were broken into. But the sounds of gunfire and screaming were still quite. _Quite._ **_Prominent_ **.

He took heist down the hall, nearly tripping over tipped cans and drones. He can't miss his chance. To be rid himself of this plague. This creature that haunts his nightmares. To take care of _Her_.

Gazing into the lab. He saw nothing but fresh blood and empty lockers. How many times must life toy with him, like dangling candy in front of an infant. He cursed at himself as his fist met the door frame, a null pain compared to the constant headache he felt trying to please that leech of a partner.

"God... Damn you Voxx..." His voice was but a murmur, yet it brought him an audience. The Warframe floated idly behind him. A fair distance away but she could hear him. The relationship they had- that they shared. It was always complicated. But she was glad to know somewhere deep within Alad. He missed her.

A voice resonated around the small room, hitting Alad like a wave. A thought form. A sound. "What have you done this time, Alad?" Her voice was soft, concerned. It made his teeth clench. He didn't _need_ her pity or sympathy. And yet like whirlwinds inside him he wanted to ask for refuge in her. To seek some sort of escape from the demons in his basement. He couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't how they were meant to be. He was the one who pulled on her strings like a marionette without a puppeteer. To get under her skin and press where it hurt most. To mold her into his undying disciple. Yet here he was. Nearly undone by her near presence. A man strung so thin by the stress he gave himself to the point where he wondered if she truly was a monster or just an item for him to project onto.

"Voxx." His voice was firm, strained. The Warframe in question watched Alad. He was still quite unpredictable to her as she was to him. She wasn't quite sure if she landed a spot in his hardest of hearts enough to avoid being dismantled, but she needed to be careful regardless. She approached cautiously. "You know, I was almost starting to miss your meddling in my merchandise." He sounded so bitter. So resigned. Something in her tinged with hurt. What had he done to himself this time? She was close, the warmth emanating from her form became a comfort to Alad, in a way. "Where have you gone anyways." He muttered, refusing to turn around.

It was true that she stopped coming by Jupiter. It was a normal occurrence for a while, after her rounds she'd stop by and pester Alad. Something that started as a nuisance and became routine for him. He didn't exactly enjoy it, but it was a lot more endearing than say silence and fluorescent lights. Voxx couldn't explain herself. She just... Left one day. Not even her ship Cephalon Exol knew of her whereabouts, much to the distress of her Operator, Patel. It was like she left this physical plane itself. But if anyone were to look hard enough, they'd find an incapacitated Mag on Lua.

She wasn't inclined to speak of those events that left her dormant for months.

"Fine, don't answer me. You were never quite forward with information anyways." Alad scoffed, finally turning around. She was as breathtaking as he remembered. But he remained as diligent as always. He hated how easily she could see through him sometimes. The Warframe floated idly, shimmering credits aligned in perfect craftsmanship in a beautiful robe. A gift he gave to her. Her fingers were gentle as they ghosted over his cheek, scarred with Technocyte tissue. He glanced away, grabbing her hand quickly. He wasn't forceful, but he quietly lowered it away from him. Everything about them was difficult. So difficult.

"What are you trying to hide from me, Alad?"

"Quite a bold statement from someone who’s _also_ hiding something."

Voxx was quiet, why did he have to make things so difficult.

The two remained quiet for some time, and after a moment Alad moved, tugging Voxx along with him. The Warframe tripped along trying to match pace with Alad who swiftly walked the corridors. "Wh- Where are you taking me Alad?"

"Oh it's a secret. You seem to love those, don’t you."

The Warframe flinched slightly, slipping her hand out of Alad's. He always made this into some cruel little game. Everything was a jab at her with him. She was gone for months and this was how he welcomed her back? She seethed under her frame as Alad looked back at her, his eyeridge raising just slightly at her.

"No, tell me what's going on right now." The frame hissed, leaning forward at Alad. The scientist groaned, dragging a hand across his face. "Why must you always be so damn impatient all the time? It’s like I’m dealing with a _child_." He sneered. Alad V knew her autonomy was a sore subject and he was just poking the bee’s nest by even alluding to it. It was no secret Voxx constantly struggled with her identity especially considering the psionic link she had with her operator and even mentioning the idea that she wasn’t wholly her own person was an insult to injury. The frame tensed up at Alad’s proclamation, causing another smirk to rise among his features. Oh that does it.

In a fit of rage the frame raised her hand, a magnetic pull surrounding Alad’s neck where his metal collar used to be. His breath hitched slightly as he felt his feet lift from the ground. Struggling to look at Voxx he laughed. A cruel laugh that stung her deep.

“No matter… how hard you try to prove yourself… you’re still a bloody thirsty monster. Heh.” He rasped. Causing the frame to drop him.

Alad V coughed, holding his throat as he glanced up to Voxx. At the end of the day he didn’t have _feelings_ for her. She was an experiment. An excuse. A liaison and pet for whenever he needed. Yet why did every insult he hurled at her hurt him, and why couldn’t he stop himself from saying so?

Voxx’s first clenched, her frame shaking. Alad V has been bad but never this- she wanted to scream. Why was he pushing her away after all they worked towards? She didn’t mean to disappear like that. It wasn’t her fault! But she couldn’t… she wouldn’t. He’d just see it as a business opportunity if anything.

“Is that all you have to say to me?” Voxx spoke solemnly. She lacked any real emotion in her voice. She was just… Empty. Something at the back of Alad’s conscience nagged him but he could easily subdue those thoughts. Alad V couldn’t find anything else to say without severing everything they had. The silence was deafening.

“I see.” She sounded like she wanted to cry.

Alad V finally averted his gaze, getting up and patting the dust off his clothes. “I’m sorry that I’m not the idea you had in your head about me. I thought you’d realize by now that I’m no Orokin Prince, Voxx.” Alad V murmured coldly, turning his back to her. He waited for something. Anything. But when he turned around, she was gone.

By Profit, he’s done it this time. And he didn’t even want to admit it to himself.

* * *

“Well you’re back from Jupiter quite early Lady Voxx.” The Cephalon piqued curiosity as the Warframe strided through the liset.

“I don’t want to talk about it Exol.” The Cephalon instantly picked up on the annoyed tone. She always knew Alad V was trouble for the operator and she was _right_.

“Oh operator… I told you how much trouble that man was, and now look what he’s done to you. I’m telling you, he’s not worth all these feelings and-“

“I said that’s _enough_ Exol!” Voxx snapped, standing in front of her arsenal. The Cephalon fell quiet as Voxx rubbed at her faceplate.

“I’m… sorry Exol, I didn’t mean to shout. I- I’m going to my personal quarters.” She muttered as she quickly escaped to her room.

Patel quietly poked her head out of the transference chamber, something in the somatic link was… Troubling.

* * *

Another few weeks past of radio silence form Voxx. Not like he needed her anyways. This was a business opportunity and he didn’t- he didn’t need no _Tenno_ to be rid him of it just yet. But at the same time, knowing she was around. He needed to do something. He had to do something. He tapped against the datapad in his hand as he stared off at Jupiter’s horizon. He never understood her interest in such things like sunsets and horizons but… the skyline did seem quite beautiful that evening. Voxx would of liked it.

Alad V groaned to himself as he sunk into his chair. Alright he fucked up. He accepted it. But never once did any of his comments ever get to Voxx like it did this time around. How the hell was he going to fix this?

Glancing towards one of the monitors, he saw a broken catwalk that was at the perfect angle to view the sky. That’s when he had an idea.

It didn’t take as long as he figured, but instead of rebuilding the catwalk as the bots were programmed to do, Alad V created a pavilion, detached from any other platform in the Gas City. It was a secluded area… If anyone wanted to use it of course.

Next it was just finding a way to get Voxx there.

“Operator, there’s new messages in the inbox! Would you like me to read them?” Exol chirped, despite knowing who it was from and trying to keep the absolute contempt from rising in her voice. Voxx didn't answer initially. “There is a gift.”

Ah, there she comes.

“Read the message Exol.” The frame, albeit a little dazed from the nap, was quite intrigued by the mystery package.

The ship Cephalon accessed the video mail and displayed it in front of Voxx. And to her surprise, it was Alad V.

“Voxx. I… don’t quite know how to say this but. I’ve missed your insistent pestering when you’re here with me on Jupiter. Despite how annoying it is and how much procrastination you cause for me, your presence is always a welcomed change when it came to my work and the fact you ran off because of such mundane commentary is quite bizarre and laughable. But I’m willing to make amends if it means you are no longer moping in your liset. I await you on Jupiter. - Alad.”

What a way with words. Voxx rolled her eyes- theoretically, at least. But she knew this was the closest to an apology she was going to get from the man. However, now she was interested in what kind of gift he gotten for her.

“The gift, operator.”

Laid in front of her was… an Icarius Syandana. Metal wings with holographic webbing between. An Old War relic that was seemingly restored with Corpus technology. She knew Alad V had his hands on some artifacts, but was there a possibility he went out of his way to restore such a thing just for her? It was scintillating in view, the thought of Alad V making it for her itself could melt her heart alone. She noticed there was another note attached.

“Like a true angel sent from Neptune’s Moon.”

And those words alone softened Voxx’s heart to mere mush.

Adorning herself with the new syandana, she saw herself off to Jupiter, landing in one of the Gas Cities without so much a thump. Alad’s research building was quite familiar with her at this point. She even acted as appointed commander when the Grineer sought siege on his vaults. After that day many Corpus crewmen saw themselves respecting her. So when she showed up for the first time in many months, they were surprised and perhaps, a bit relieved?

“Ah-“

Her voice resonated with one of the crewmen who worked up, looking over to her.

 

"Ok- Voxx. Pe katep’p yeep you ip a kopp piye. jkepe kate you peep?"

 

 

> _“Oh- Voxx. We haven’t seen you in a long time. where have you been?”_

"I’kk ekkaip pkap po you akk kapep. Ko you kpoj jkepe Alad iy?"

 

 

> _“I’ll explain that to you all later. Do you know where Alad is?”_

"Ke’y oup op pke pej yapjakky- i’kk yapk youp yak pop you."

 

 

> _“He’s out on the new catwalks- I’ll mark your map for you.”_

"Kkapk you."

 

 

> _“Thank you.”_

 

Nodding her head to the crewman, she saw herself jumping off towards the general direction. After a quick detour and a MOA locker later, she found herself landing on a pristine looking platform. Glancing around, she saw Alad V standing towards the edge, gazing at the vast abyss of gas.

“I never understood your fascination with sunsets.”

Oh boy, here we go again.

“But now I think I understand. Just a bit.” His voice was… softer, not as harsh as usual. Voxx’s features relaxed themselves, slowly floating over to Alad. Did… He invite her to watch the sun set?

“Alad…”

“Don’t. Don’t say anything.”

Still trying to retain his pride, she figured. Sighing to herself she sat down, dangling her feet over the edge of the pavilion. Alad sat next to her quietly, watching the sun against orange tinted clouds. The light shone between thick bouts of gas reflecting its vibrant orange and whites. Voxx sighed to herself as she found herself leaning against Alad who froze up momentarily, only to eventually put an arm around her and pull her closer. It’s times like this that she wish he would just admit his feelings already. But she didn’t mind playing the long game, if it meant quiet moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR THIS SERIES IN A LONG TIME IM SORRY GAMERS. with the jovian concord out it gave me inspiration to write more between our favorite nasty boy and voxx. no smut this time because this is an emotional fic. this is a bad bitch fic. i feel like it might be a bit rushed but w/e expect more fics in 50 years.


End file.
